


i swear this poem is about.....

by sKARIreads



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, First time writing, a little dash(?) of angst, poetry and paragraph mixed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKARIreads/pseuds/sKARIreads
Summary: some baysha angst i've thought of through a poem and wrote something else to mix with it, sasha's pov





	i swear this poem is about.....

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in a long long while, pls be kind in the comments :<

_"I see her differently than the whole world does,_

_She’s the epitome of sunshine, but she’s more than that._

_The light of the universe, moonlight and roses,_

_Words are never enough, it’s paradise wherever she’s at."_

Being able to live your dream, meeting a lot of people, fans telling me how I’ve changed their lives, how I’ve inspired them to be better, it was the best feeling I never thought I’ll feel. This job is the best one ever, like Daniel said. I also get to travel around the world, discovering countries where I never thought I’ll be known. I still can’t believe this is reality. But what makes everything better, is getting to spend it with her. We used to be in a story line where we were against each other, and those times were very hard for me. She just had this aura that stole the people’s hearts, but little did she know, she stole mine too. At times I felt like I was going to break character, I only focus on one thing: whatever it is that I’m feeling, it’s wrong. It’s a mistake, regardless of how a stadium worth of butterflies get released in my stomach whenever she looks at me, how she lights up the whole room. I just know she would never feel the same. I don’t even know how to describe it, even now. The made up hate I had for her that helped my previous character to be convincing was gone, with her eventually becoming my best friend, in and out of the ring. I always can’t help but smile when I’m with her or laugh at the stupid things like us being hit with one of her inflatable buddies. Some sort of weight left my shoulders, but there’s still a bit in my heart whenever I’m with her.

 

_"Without her, I’m just on my own_

_A crowd in the room, but only one in my mind_

_Her stare, her laugh, her moan_

_The vision of being hers, I’m blind"_

 

Getting to have day offs in between tours used to be the best times for me, sure wrestling is the best job ever, but it was tiring as hell. But now, all I want is to be wherever she’s at, even if it’s a lame hotel room with a creaky bed and a crappy room service, I don’t really care. Everything seems to be better with her whatever we’re doing. I should be happy that I’m getting to spend time with my family, but I’m not, huge part of me wants to be with her, to be able to see that goofy smile, to pretend to be annoyed whenever she can’t seem to separate herself from me, to be held by her in bed after such a long day. Oh, that night. I will never forget. I don’t know if she has ever thought about it, even once, or like how I thought about it. It’s still in my head, that kiss we shared, how tight her eyes shut, like how she held me. The sound that left her lips when she pulled away and got stolen by sleep. Does she even remember it? Did she think me of me, or someone else? Is she mine like I am secretly hers?

 

_"She’s my peace, leaving me in question_

_Questions I shouldn’t even ask, or even care about_

_Feelings then grew at every make out session_

_Wrapped around her finger, weak at every pout"_

 

I can’t help but admit how funny it was to portray characters opposite of each other. Funny, but I wish it was just all a joke. She’s got me under her spell, a curse that I voluntarily got myself into and would never be able to escape from. An endless black hole that I’m still falling into, but the feeling’s got me high, I would never want to get out of it. What seemed to be one sleepy kiss that I thought she don’t remember turned into passionate ones, that would last for hours until we ran out of air. Our bond grew ever closer, we would spend more time with each other. It’s like we’ve never done anything people think we wouldn’t do behind closed doors. Affection grew along with confusion, but I never said anything, scared that I’ll just push her away. No matter how loud my mind fought against my desires, it would be shut out by a single stare from her, and I would be at her will.

 

_"Meanings of love and pleasure, clouded_

_By the warmth of your skin against mine_

_How similarly our hearts pounded_

_Was it the same, with our bodies intertwined?"_

 

It’s usually how this starts, still high from a win, taking a quick shower and making up excuses why we can’t hang out with the others, and rushing off to the hotel we’re staying at, with only one thing in mind. She is my drug, something that blurs the hundreds of lines we’ve both already crossed. Nothing was right or wrong, what’s important is having her close to me, regardless of our state. From being able to experience the calm, with me in her arms, deeply into sleep to have her temporarily kiss my worries away, the tension only growing as we let our hands do some exploring with each other’s bodies, like we haven’t memorized each other’s skin yet. It’s when the softness the everyone sees from her is mixed with something that I couldn’t describe, something that only I get to see, to feel. I could feel how our hearts beat together like how the novels would describe them, the feeling of ecstasy with the one you love in literature would never do justice. Anything that she’s ever made me feel? Words won’t ever do justice for them. The gentleness, the pleasure, especially the pain. I would never be able to fully explain it. As addicting as it is, it would never be able to erase the questions in my head. And yet I still haven’t put a stop to this. I would never know why.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is crutchninjabex and twitter is GAYS0NLYEVENT :)


End file.
